Dirty Case
by Lawlie chan
Summary: Light deberá pasar otra noche más junto a Ryuzaki, pero... ¿conseguirán avanzar en el caso Kira o encontrarán distracciones mucho más interesantes? One-shot LxLight


Una noche más de investigaciones junto a Ryuuzaki. El muchacho se encontraba sentado justo a mi lado, lo que me impedía realizar cualquier movimiento sospechoso. Su voz se alzó repentinamente.

-Hey…

-(…)

-Yagami kun.

-Qué pasa, Ryuuzaki…-sin separar la vista de la PC-Estoy trabajando.

-Y yo estoy hambriento.

-Qué tengo que ver con eso…

-Estamos esposados. Si no mueves tu trasero yo tampoco podré hacerlo.

-La idea de las esposas fue tuya, no mía.

-Y no me arrepiento de ello.

-Genial. -siguiendo con su investigación-Haz algo productivo, entonces.

-Yagami kun…

-(…)

-Yagami kun…

-¡¿Qué mierda quieres, Ryuuzaki?!

-¿No tendrás algún pastelillo en el bolsillo trasero de tus pantalones?

-¿Qué coño estás diciendo?

-Yo sé que sí…

-Déjameee en p… ¡OYE! ¡NO! ¡NO TOQ…!

-Si, si, si… aquí hay algo bastante duro…

-¡PARA YA, IDIOTA!-empujándolo- ¡¿QUÉ MIERDA TE PASA?!

- Ok…ya entendí.

**MEDIA HORA MÁS TARDE…**

-Ya son las tres de la madrugada.

-(…)

-Necesito ir al baño.

-¡¿Otra vez?!

-Qué bueno que puedas controlar tus esfínteres tan intensamente, Yagami kun, porque yo no puedo hacerlo. Si no me acompañas tendré que mear en la maceta, o peor aún, sobre ti.

-Eres tan desagradable…

-¿Acaso nunca oíste hablar de la lluvia dorada o "Golden shower"? ¿Quieres que probemos?

Me puse de pie, finalmente. Ryuuzaki estaba acabando con la poca paciencia que me quedaba. De esa manera, nos dirigimos hacia el baño.

-Bien, entra.

-Debes entrar conmigo.

-Es innecesario.

-Claro que no. Necesito privacidad. Si te quedas aquí no podré cerrar la puerta.

-Y si entro tendrás menos privacidad, todavía. Vamos, Ryuuzaki. Haz lo que tengas que hacer y volvamos a lo que nos compete.

Sus negros ojos me observaron durante unos cuantos segundos, hasta que finalmente desapareció tras la puerta. Sin embargo, escasos minutos más tarde, volví a oír su voz.

-Yagami kun.

.Qué quieres.

-Papel higiénico.

-No…-negando incontables veces-esto no puede estar sucediéndome…

-Estoy esperando, Yag…

-¡Voy, Ryuuzaki! ¡Voy!-buscando a su alrededor- Dónde mierda se supone que…

-Si no encuentras papel, tráeme el periódico.

-Ah, no… -golpeándose la frente con la palma de la mano-Esta situación me supera, ampliamente…

-Hablo en serio, Yagami kun. Tan sólo dame…

-¡Ya encontré el papel! ¡Sólo cállate, ¿quieres?!

Ni bien asomé la mano por la rendija de la puerta, ofreciéndole al idiota de Ryuuzaki lo que me pedía, fui arrastrado hacia el interior del cubículo, aterrizando sobre su pecho.

-¡¿Qué cojones haces?!

-Te hice entrar.

-Dios… -sentándose, a su lado-¿tiraste la cadena, al menos?

-No hice nada, Yagami kun.

-Repites demasiado mi nombre, ¿lo sabías? Debería tener a mano un contador, o algo.

-Sé que te gusta.

-Si, no te das una idea.

-Me prefieres antes que a Misa. Te he escuchado decir muchas veces que es una idiota.

-Créeme que preferirte antes que a ella no es ningún logro- sonriendo irónicamente- Deberías pensar en resolver el caso Kira, antes que divagar sobre ciertas cuestiones que no te interesan.

-Si no me interesaran no estaría hablando de ello. Además, tú eres Kira. Eso no es ninguna novedad.

-Aquí vamos de nuevo-poniendo los ojos en blanco-¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirte que…?

-No hace falta que digas nada. Mejor ve con tu novia.

-¿Con mí…?

La chillona voz de Misa atravesó mis tímpanos.

-¡LIGHT! ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁS, LIGHT!?

-Mierda, mierda, mierda… debes ayudarme, Ryuuzaki.

-Mmm… ¿Por qué tendría que hacerlo? –Llevándose el pulgar a los labios, pensativo- Tú no has hecho más que insultarme en lo que va del día, o mejor dicho, la noche, aunque ya estamos a madrugada y…

-¡Por favor! ¡Haré lo que me pidas!

Sus profundos ojos se abrieron de par en par, al tiempo que una pícara sonrisa surcaba su rostro.

-¿Lo que quiera?

-S…si. Tan sólo ayúdame.

-Ok, aunque olvidas un detalle de suma importancia. Estamos esposados. No puedo hablar con ella como si nada.

-Carajo-dejando caer la cabeza entre las rodillas- aunque… ¡Eso es! Imita la voz de Watari.

-¿Nh?

-¡Hazlo! Es tan estúpida que apenas notará la diferencia.

-¡¿Light, estás ahí?!

La mano de Misa sujetó la puerta… mi espalda chocó contra los fríos azulejos… Ryuuzaki aprovechó para tomar una fresa que encontró en el bolsillo de sus pantalones y…

-Soy Watari-Agravando al máximo su tono de voz, al tiempo que carraspeaba exageradamente- No me siento muy bien, señorita, disculpe si tenía intenciones de utilizar el retrete, pero…

-Ah…-retrocediendo-¡lo siento mucho! Entiendo su situación pero ¿por casualidad no ha visto a Light?

-El señor… COFCOF-salpicando adrede el rostro de Light- salió junto con… Ryuuzaki. Fueron hasta la estación de policía. Volverán por la mañana. Ahora, si me disculpa…

-¡Claro! ¡Muchas gracias!

Ambos permanecimos en completo silencio hasta que los pasos de Misa dejaron de escucharse.

-Uff…-secando el sudor de su frente-eso estuvo cerca pero, ¿era necesario que me escupieras así, idiota?

-A mi no me culpes-llevándose una nueva fresa a la boca- Era parte de la puesta en escena.

-¡¿De dónde sacas tantas frutas?! En fin-poniéndose de pie-es hora de descansar. Tendré que quedarme en el sillón. A ti te toca la silla.

-Ah-ah-ah. Se te olvida algo.

-La verdad que no. No llevo comida encima, ya te lo dije.

-Hiciste una promesa.

¿Una…? Ah, Ryuuzaki. Somos personas adultas. No vas a quedarte con eso, ¿verdad?

La respuesta del detective fue una ávida sonrisa.

-¡¿Hablas en serio?!

-Muy en serio. Vamos a cocinar-arrastrándolo con él- Rápido.

-¡Hey! Pe… -suspirando con resignación-por qué no acepté los ojos de Ryuk… por qué…

(…)

Quince minutos más tarde me encontraba frente a una interminable cantidad de ingredientes ubicados sobre la mesa de la cocina. Las ideas de Ryuuzaki eran simplemente, descabelladas.

-¡¿Es necesario?!-cubriéndose con las manos-La temperatura del lugar no es muy cálida que digamos, p…

-Dije que sí, Yagami kun-mezclando con ímpetu el contenido de un recipiente- y que sea rápido.

Mis mejillas ardían mientras quitaba cada una de mis prendas. Una vez desprovisto de ellas, me coloqué el delantal a cuadros, asignado por aquel idiota. Mis labios se fruncieron con desagrado al sentir como una repentina brisa, proveniente de una de las ventanas, acariciaba mi desnudo trasero.

-Sal de ahí, Yagami kun. Necesito ayuda con esto.

-Qué quieres…

-Verás, la mesa está muy ocupada. Tendrás que ser la segunda opción.

Con un rápido movimiento, mi cuerpo quedó totalmente tendido sobre el frío granito de la encimera.

-¡¿Q…?!

-Vas a quedarte quieto, si no quieres que vayamos a hacerle una pequeña visita a Misa Misa.

Sin más remedio que acatar aquellas órdenes, permanecí en mi lugar, apretando los dientes con fuerza mientras el loco de Ryuuzaki frotaba algo de crema sobre mi hombro izquierdo. No conocía con exactitud sus verdaderas intenciones, pero algo me decía que no eran del todo buenas. Una, dos, tres fresas fileteadas jugueteaban sobre mi pecho, paseando de un lado a otro mientras rozaban mi piel.

-¡¿Qué cojones se supone que haces, Ryuuzaki?!

-Cocino-siguiendo con el recorrido- No es muy difícil de adivinar.

-No soy tu plato, ni tu mesa y esto es demasiado humillante.

Los intentos por incorporarme fueron en vano. Su rostro estuvo tan cerca del mío que preferí retroceder…por mi bien.

-Así me gusta.

-Hablo en serio, Ryuuzaki. Esto es… ¡SSSSS!

La traviesa lengua de mi rival estaba humedeciendo la línea media de mis pectorales. Era capaz de sentir mi pulso incrementándose a medida que su cabeza comenzaba a descender. Quise frenar todo aquello, principalmente cuando sentí los largos dedos de Ryuuzaki arrugando la tela del delantal a la altura de mis caderas, pero me limité a contener el intenso gemido que luchaba por escapar de mi garganta.

-Q…-cerrando los ojos-qué… haces…

-Simplemente…-entre lamida y lamida- como lo que cociné.

-Tú… Ow-contorsionándose hacia atrás- no hagas e… Aaaaw…

-¿Te gusta… Yagami kun?

-Nh…n… Ow… ¿Sa…sabes qué… Ryu… Ryuzakkkkk…ki…?

-Mmmh… Qué…

Súbitamente, me incorpore, quedando a la altura de L. Los ojos del muchacho me observaban con suma atención.

-No sabes con quién te metiste…-arrinconándolo contra una de las paredes-ni siquiera lo imaginas…

Quitar la camiseta de mi contrincante fue tarea sencilla, al igual que el resto de las prendas que lo cubrían. Sin siquiera detenerme a pensarlo, tomé su endurecido miembro, masajeándolo rítmicamente. Sus alaridos eran cada vez más ruidosos, pero a ninguno le importó demasiado. El resto de las habitaciones se encontraban demasiado apartadas como para que fuésemos oídos. La excitación de ambos era evidente. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, desafiantes. Éramos totalmente conscientes de lo que el otro tenía en mente. Fui yo quien empezó con el forcejeo, tratando de posicionar a L de espaldas, contra la pared. El hecho de que su contextura fuera más grande que la mía no sería un impedimento a la hora de demostrarle quién mandaba allí.

-¡¿Qué pasa, Ryuuzaki?! ¡¿No puedes conmigo?!

La cabeza de mi miembro empujó violentamente contra la entrada del detective y finalmente estuve dentro. Una sádica sonrisa curvó mis labios mientras lo tomaba de las caderas, atrayéndolo aún más, penetrándolo profundamente. Sin embargo, la diversión no duró demasiado, ya que mi cuerpo se contorsionó al recibir un fuerte codazo en la zona del abdomen, lo que consiguió desestabilizarme. El imbécil de Ryuuzaki me había golpeado con fuerza, aprovechando mi aturdimiento para invertir los roles.

-¡AH! ¡AH, RYUUZAKI! ¡ESO DUE…!

La violencia con la que estaba embistiéndome, era atroz. Mi espalda reposaba contra el gran mesón de madera, mientras su cuerpo iba recostándose sobre el mío a medida que la penetración se volvía más profunda. Las lágrimas agolpadas en mis ojos, obstaculizaban mi visión.

-¿Ryuuzaki, eres tú?

Nuestras miradas se encontraron. Al parecer, el verdadero Watari realmente andaba deambulando por allí. El sonido de sus zapatos iba aumentando de volumen.

-¡Mierda!-en un susurro-¡¿Qué haremos?!

-Escóndete bajo la mesa. Yo me encargo.

Hice lo que Ryuuzaki me pidió, por lo que tomé mis prendas, arrastrándolas conmigo. Desde mi posición aprecié la rapidez con que el muchacho volvía a vestirse, tratando de parecer lo más casual posible. Finalmente, Watari hizo aparición en el umbral de la puerta.

-Watari… ¿Aún despierto?

-Mmh… Si…-mirando a su alrededor con cierta curiosidad- ¿Qué haces tú aquí, Ryuuzaki?

-Pp…pues, nada. Sólo vine por un bocadillo.

-¿Sólo eso?

-Sólo eso.

¿Y por casualidad, ese bocadillo se llama Light?

Un golpe seco hizo que ambos cambiaran la dirección de sus miradas. Ante las palabras de Watari, mi cabeza había chocado contra la parte inferior de la mesa bajo la cual me ocultaba.

-Supongo que el pastelillo anda por allí.

-(…)

-Están esposados, Ryuuzaki, no es muy difícil de determinar. Voy a hacer de cuenta que no vi nada pero es necesario que actúen con normalidad, mucho más en una situación tan crítica como esta.

Luego de aquel pequeño llamado de atención, el anciano dio media vuelta, dejándonos solos nuevamente. Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que decidiera salir de mi escondite.

-Estamos jodidos…-prendiendo los botones de su camisa- Todo por tu culpa.

-¿Mi culpa?

-Si no hubieses empezado con eso de las apuestas, nada de esto hubiera pasado. Dios… qué vergüenza…

-No conseguirás nada si te bloqueas.

-Ya déjalo, ¡¿Ok?! Las pocas horas de sueño que me quedan tendré que pasarlas pensando en cómo evitar a Watari el resto de mis días.

-Amh…-bajando la mirada- Yagami kun…Aún estás duro.

-¡¿Cómo puedes seguir pensando en eso luego de lo que pasó?! ¡¿En qué cabeza cabe?!

-No podemos irnos así, y lo sabes. Si no es aquí, será en el sillón.-bajando la cremallera de sus pantalones-Tú eliges.

-¡No tengo que elegir nada, Ryuuzaki!-mientras lo veía acercarse- ¡Madura por favor! ¡¿Q…NHHH! MMNH…?!

Con suma rapidez, introdujo su enorme erección en mi boca. La jugada me había tomado por sorpresa. Varias veces pensé en morder su sexo con ganas, poniéndolo en su lugar, sin embargo me resultaba imposible dejar de succionar. Por mucho que odiara admitirlo, amaba el sabor de Ryuuzaki. Sus manos sujetaron mi cabeza, balanceándola a la par de sus caderas.

-¡Nh…Nh… Ya…Yagam…-cerrando los ojos con fuerza- Ow!

La descarga fue intensa, chocando directamente contra mi paladar. Los ojos del detective aún me observaban con lascivia. Maldije para mis adentros, apenas soportando la dolorosa urgencia con la que latía mi propio miembro. Afortunadamente, mis necesidades fueron cubiertas antes de lo esperado. Los tibios labios de Ryuuzaki envolvieron mi sexo. Comencé a gemir desesperadamente, al tiempo que halaba su negro cabello. Me encargué de introducirlo en su boca, por completo, empujando lo más profundamente que me fuera posible.

-¡NGGGH…!

-¡¿Qué pasa, Ryuuzaki?! ¡¿Es demasiado grande para ti, no?! ¡Qué me dices?!

Mis ojos se abrieron de sobremanera al sentir los dientes de L hincándose sobre la cabeza de mi miembro. Maldito idiota. Reservándome cualquier tipo de comentario, decidí dejar de lado todo aquello que no tuviera que ver con el enorme placer que estaba proporcionándome. Un extasiante hormigueo recorrió cada rincón de mi cuerpo, viajando a toda velocidad a través de mi médula.

-¡RYUUZAKI! ¡S…-mordiendo su labio inferior-Oh…!

En lugar de permanecer en mi lugar, decidí jugar sucio. Rápidamente quité mi miembro de su boca, vaciándome sobre su cabello.

-¡Yagami kun!

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!

L alzó una de sus manos, tanteando su cuero cabelludo. En efecto, sintió el viscoso fluido entre sus dedos. Su semblante se tornó sombrío de repente.

-Por qué sobre mi cabello… Por qué.

-Ni que te peinaras demasiado. Además, es lo menos que te mereces…

-Genial.

-¡¿A dónde vas?!

-Necesito hacerle una consulta a Misa.

-Hey… espera un segundo.

-Ella debe tener una solución para esto…

-Son las cinco Ryuuzaki… no puedes…

-Claro que puedo… por supuesto que puedo…

-¡No! ¡Alto!

Frenar a Ryuuzaki durante uno de sus arranques de locura sería totalmente imposible. Era tan o más caprichoso que yo. Sin embargo, aún tenía un As bajo la manga. Tal vez lo implementara en la privacidad de aquel pequeño elevador, o directamente en el baño de abajo. Las posibilidades se tornaban interminables. Los pies descalzos de L se perdieron al encontrar uno de los descansos de la escalera, por lo que aproveché a realizar mi movida. Tiré violentamente de la cadena que nos mantenía unidos, consiguiendo que retrocediera unos cuantos escalones. Sus ojos me observaron, sombríos. Sin siquiera decir una palabra, avancé lentamente, arrinconándolo una vez más. Mis brazos se posaron a ambos lados de su rostro, evitando que escapase. Las palabras salieron de mi boca en un suave susurro.

-A dónde crees que vas, Ryuuzaki. Debemos seguir con la investigación.

Sin siquiera esperar una respuesta a cambio, tomé sus muñecas, inmovilizándolas detrás de su espalda.

-A partir de este momento pasas a ser mi rehén.

Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir la humedad de mi lengua contra el lateral de su cuello. El pasillo parecía desierto. Con suma cautela empujé la puerta de unas de las habitaciones, encerrándonos bajo llave. Aún quedaban unas cuantas horas antes de que el resto bajara a desayunar.

_Me encargaría de aprovecharlas al máximo…_


End file.
